


Sewed To The String, Bad To Da Bone

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: Red Head, Red Bed, Red Aura, Red Big Dread? [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Other, Piercings, Poetry, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Red String of Fate, Relationship Negotiation, piercers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: in a world where the seven + Copley and gang met up for the first time in college, we deal with bullies, soulmates, and superpowers. like, merrick and co don't even go here, man.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache/Booker | Sebastien/Nile Freeman/Joe | Yusuf/Lykon/Nicky | Nicolo/Quynh | Noriko, James Copley/Sarah Copley, James/Sarah/OCs
Series: Red Head, Red Bed, Red Aura, Red Big Dread? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sewed To The String, Bad To Da Bone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wind_Ryder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Ryder/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lindi and Rocha are Sarah + James's other partners. Lindi is Black, Asian, Polynesian, and Latinx. Rocha is Black, Polynesian, Indigenous, and white. Sarah is Creole, Louisiana and Haiti. James is British and also Gullah. Quynh is Black, Vietnamese, and Japanese. Lykon is African, in part Eritrean and Ethiopian. Keane is Black, European, and whatever else his actor is. Everyone else is the same.

The evening

was

> cool,
> 
> bright.

Lykon fell asleep.

> Again.

James and Sarah and

Lindi and Rocha are

> frolicking.
> 
> Again.

Nicky and Book are arm wrestling;

Joe and Andy are flitting between the small groups.

Everyone else is eating

> and

drinking

> and

eating some more.

> Unfortunately,

Steven

and Keane

> ruin the mood.
> 
> Again.


End file.
